Conventional swimming pools reduce floating debris by providing a debris skimmer, such as a suction filter device, at one or several portions of a pool. However, unless the floating debris is in the vicinity of the suction filter pump, the debris does not get pulled into the pump and away from the surface of the swimming pool.
Therefore, it is necessary to use time consuming manual rakes or vacuum cleaners to reduce floating debris from the surface of a swimming pool.
There is therefore a long felt need for a debris collecting dam for a swimming pool skimmer, which directs floating debris into the vicinity of a swimming pool water inlet hole, so that the floating debris can be removed in a more efficient way from the surface of the swimming pool.